1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for a mobile station to make a connection with an external device while maintaining a predetermined security level.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the mobile stations including cell phones can enjoy various services, using a preinstalled application program (hereinafter referred to as an “application”) or an application downloaded via a network. Some of such services involve transmission and reception of various signals to and from an external device. In this case, the mobile station needs to select a reliable communication partner in order to maintain a predetermined security level during communication. For example, Patent Document 1 is a document that discloses such technology, and it discloses a technical feature of determining the propriety of connection according to a security level of a communication partner.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-281558